Regions Collide
by MrMUnited95
Summary: A tournament between gym leaders and selected strong trainers is being held at the PWT in Unova. And somehow, the heroes from past Pokemon games will gather at the tournament to compete. However, a familiar enemy is plotting revenge. Little do the heroes know, they will team up and stop this nemesis. (P/S: I'm not including Calem and Serena. They will appear in another story)
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue, 1/3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Author's Note: This story has a high chance that it is going to contain the following shippings: BurningLeaf, HeartSoul, Hoenn, Fortune, Chess and Visor. But, it isn't 100% guaranteed. Also, this is my first time posting here in , so it may take a while for me to get use to the guidelines.**

* * *

**3 p.m., Mt. Silver, Kanto**

On the peak of Mt. Silver, where strong wild Pokemon reside, stood one of the strongest Pokemon trainers of all time: A teenage boy sporting his red cap, red and white shirt with a black t-shirt underneath along with his blue jeans. It makes you wonder how he withstood the cold. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. He turns around and sees his childhood friend wearing a green wooly jacket, red skirt, black pantyhose and purple boots along with her white hat on top of her long brunette hair. The boy seems surprised by her appearance.

"Miss me, Red?" the brunette said with a smile.

Red looks to his left and right, looking confused before he had to ask her.

"How do you get up here, Leaf?

"Dense as ever, Red. I won all 16 badges. What else?"

Red is taken aback. Then again, he holed himself up on the mountain for a long time.

"Wow, Leaf. I'm impressed,"

"You should be," Leaf sticks her tongue out playfully.

"So, what brings you here?" Red folds his arms.

'Two reasons. One: I just want to visit you.'

"Let me guess: Blue told you I'm here, didn't he?"

"Well, I beat him to get the badge. Need I say more?"

"You throw in the stipulation of getting info of my whereabouts. Of course. So, what's the second reason?"

"Oh. The second reason is because of what Blue told me. Something about a big double battle tournament being held in the Unova region. I already asked Blue, but it turns out that only Gym Leaders can only pair up with other leaders who are in the same region as them. Others can attend if they receive permission from any gym leader. To which I got. So, how about it?"

"Huh? How about what?"

"Arceus, Red. About being my partner for the tournament." Leaf throws up her arms and looks at Red, sternly.

"Oh. About that offer-," Red couldn't finish what he said due to Leaf interrupting him.

"Before you say anything, you've been doing nothing but training ever since you were up here the first time. Just what are you training for exactly, Red?" Leaf asked curiously while pointing a finger at him.

"I… I don't know, Leaf,"

"In that case, how about you put that 'training' to good use for the tournament?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, Red's Pikachu came out of its Pokeball. It then goes to hug Leaf.

"See, Red. Your Pikachu knows what is up. C'mon, please," Leaf starts to go on her knees and put both her hands into a ball. Red knows what is coming.

"Ok. I'll go. Just don't use that 'trick' to put me in a guilt trip" Red lowers his cap while showing the 'stop' sign with his other hand towards Leaf.

"YAY! Trust me. It will be fun,'"Leaf said now in a happier mood.

'Depends on your definition of fun is,' Red retorts with a smirk.

"Besides, Blue told me that there is no way that I could convince you. Can't wait to see his reaction when I got you as my partner. The tournament will be held next month. See you then," With that, Leaf skips away happily. But not before she gives a wink to Red. Though it is just a simple wink, it's enough to get Red flustered. His Pikachu would just make fun of him. Red looks at it.

"Shut up,'"Red with a blunt reply. Pikachu just laughed.

**Pokeathlon Dome, Johto**

"And the winner of the power course is… LYRA!" Once the announcer announces the winner, a girl with her brunette hair tied into pigtails jumped up and down and hugged her Meganium, Hitmonchan and her newly acquired Skuntank in jubilation. Later, she walked into the hall, feeling upbeat as ever. She's now waring her signature big marshmallow hat, red shirt and blue overalls. It was there she is greeted by an old friend.

"Congrats again, Lyra," the boy waved his hand at her. He is wearing a red hoodie jacket, a black and yellow cap worn backwards with a part of his hair sticking out from the hole, and black 3-quarter pants.

"Hey, Ethan. Thanks again for coming," Lyra expressed he gratitude.

"Just want to see if the strategy I laid out for you worked," Ethan explains.

"Yeah. You totally rock at coming up with plans," Lyra praised.

"Well, thanks. But, it is your day today. How about I treat you to lunch today?" Ethan suggested.

"ALL RIGHT! Thanks, Ethan," Lyra gleefully said.

"Anytime,

Ethan starts walking ahead of Lyra. Then…

"Oh, Ethan?"

Before Ethan could turn around, Lyra ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"WAH! LYRA!"

'GIDDY UP, RAPIDASH,' Lyra shouted, having the time of her life at Ethan's expense.

"_Oh, Lyra" _Ethan thought to himself while having to carry Lyra on his back. Luckily for him, she's not heavy. Even more lucky, Lyra got off Ethan's back after just a few minutes. While they are on the way, they see Bugsy just finishing the Bug Pokemon-Catching Competition.

"Hey, there's Bugsy. BUGSY! OVER HERE" Lyra tries to get Bugsy's attention, which she did.

Bugsy looks at the source of the voice and sees Lyra and Ethan waving at him

"Oh, hey," Bugsy replied. He walks towards them.

"What's up, guys? What is going on?" Bugsy asked with his hands on his hips.

"We're going to have lunch to celebrate Lyra's victory in the Power course at the Pokeathlon Dome," Ethan answered.

"Really? Congrats, Lyra," Bugsy offer his congratulations.

"Thanks. So, what's going on with you?" Lyra scratched the back of her head.

"As you can see, I just finished up the competition. I'm going to Goldenrod to meet up with Whitney to get things for our trip to Unova,"

"You're going to Unova? Are you on holiday?" Ethan is curious now.

"Not exactly. There is going to be a special doubles tournament for gym leaders from every region known held there for a week. That means the gyms will be closed for seven days. But, I've been looking forward to this. Time to show that Johto is the best region of all," Bugsy pumped up his fist in adrenaline.

"So, what's so special about it?" Lyra bluntly asked unaware of how slightly idiotic the question is. Ethan wanted to point out the obvious, but he let it slide anyway.

"Well, other trainers can compete to represent their region too, as long as they have been endorsed by the gym leaders," Bugsy explained what is so special about the tournament. Knowing Lyra, Ethan knows what is coming.

"I WANT TO GO!"

"_I knew it,'_"Ethan smiled while he closed his eyes at the fact that he knows Lyra like the inside of a book.

"Do you have a partner though? I'm sure Whitney would love to have you in the tournament,"

"Well…" both of Lyra's pointing fingers met trying to think of someone who can be her partner.

"I'll be her partner," Ethan stepped forward to volunteer.

'Ethan? You want to be my partner?' Lyra is surprised by Ethan's offer.

"Yeah. I don't mind. With your battling skills and my well-thought tactics, I'm sure we can take this tournament by storm,"

"ALL RIGHT! I found my partner," Lyra turns to Bugsy with sparkles in her eyes and a bright smile now that she is in a happier mood.

"Great. I'm sure Lance will approve of this since you have beaten him before. Still, it's a shame you didn't accept the Champion's position. Guess I'll see you at Unova. Bye, guys," Bugsy waves goodbye as he heads to the south gate to Goldenrod.

"So… Want to discuss our battle plan for the tournament during lunch?"

"YEAH! Let's go, Ethan," Lyra runs ahead of Ethan as both of them head to Goldenrod for Lyra's victory lunch.

To Be Continued

* * *

**So, there you have it. What do you think about the first prologue chapter? Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regions Collide (Prologue, Part 2)**

**Second prologue chapter. I also fixed a few things before I published this thanks to a review of this story that I received. Enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.

Hoenn/Sinnoh

Lilycove City, Hoenn, 5:30 p.m.

At the shores of Lilycove, there is a teenage boy wearing a white cloth cap, an orange and black shirt, black long pants, green and black wristbands with orange fingerless gloves, a green sash bag and a strange combination of green, orange and black color pair of shoes. He's lying down on a rock breathing in the sea air as it calms his anger issues. Those 'issues' is the reason why he is suspended indefinitely by the Hoenn League Committee as champion after an ugly altercation with one of the challengers whose comments towards Brendan's Pokemon lead to provoking him. As a result, it got him a lot of bad press and was given the suspended notice, despite the support from some of the gym leaders. His pre-predecessor, Wallace, takes over his old role, though he shown faith in Brendan in managing his temper. The problem is, Wallace doesn't know when. Back to the present, Brendan's Swampert, who is lying on the ground on its chest, suddenly rose up as he felt someone's presence. Brendan noticed his Pokemon's sudden alert.

"What is it, Swampert?" Brendan gets down from the rock and looks down at his Swampert.

His Swampert let his guard down when it sees person that Brendan knows all to well. Brendan looks up and sees…

"Hey, Brendan," the figure greeted Brendan with solemn. She wears a green bandana that covers the top of her brunette hair in which it extends to both sides, a sleeveless orange zipper vest, black and green wristbands like Brendan's, black and white gloves, black biker shorts and a pair of orange and white shoes.

"Long time, May," Brendan gets back on his rock and continues to look at the sea.

"Why are you here? Want to laugh at the fallen hero? That's what everyone in Lilycove did. So, go ahead. Laugh all you want," Brendan said without looking at May, still a little angry over at what happened.

"You know me better than everyone else, Brendan. I'm not here for that," May cautiously approached Brendan due to his anger issues.

"THEN, WHAT?! SHOW OFF HOW SUCCESSFUL YOU ARE WITH NO CONTROVERSIES IN YOUR LITTLE CAREFREE WORLD?!" Brendan looked at May who is now terrified. Upon seeing her face, Brendan quickly regretted what he did.

"Sorry about that. It's just that… things have been very crazy lately," Brendan suppressed his anger.

"So, I heard. Can I sit next to you?" May got over that little scary moment in a flash.

"Go ahead," Brendan willfully agrees. May got on the rock and sits next to Brendan. No words were spoken between the two for a while until May decides to break the silence.

"I know you didn't really mean to do that, Brendan. I was shocked when I heard what had happened," May offers her support for Brendan.

"I'm sorry, May. It's just… I don't how to shut that guy's mouth. Even though I defeated him easily, he still thinks I got lucky and continues to badmouth my Pokemon. Is this what you had to go through when you were champion?" Brendan looks at May, awaiting her response.

"Not exactly. Honestly, I have a trouble-free ride being the champion before I resigned," May's life as champion differs from Brendan.

"You pretty much have the good life while I'm stuck living in hell,"

"Don't say that, Brendan. I know something good is bound to happen sometime," May assures Brendan. However, he disagrees.

"I doubt it considering what has happened,"

May sighed. She hasn't seen Brendan like this since… well, never. Though she dislikes his cocky side, she secretly misses it. Right now, she has no clue how to get his spirits back up. Until her PokeNav rang.

"Huh? Oh, it's my dad. Excuse me for one moment, Brendan," May gets off the rock to answer the phone call. Brendan doesn't say a word due to him being mesmerized by the horizon in front of him. The solitude is broken by a screaming May.

"AWESOME! I'm sure that will help Brendan a lot. See you tomorrow," May hangs up as she runs back to Brendan in a perkier mood.

"Brendan, I got good news,"

"What is it?"

"My dad said there's going to be a special doubles tournament involving every gym leader from every known region," May relay the news.

"So? What is so special about it?" Brendan asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. May ignores it.

"Other trainers can compete to represent their region if they are endorsed by a gym-leader duo," May wanted to continue, but Brendan knows what she is going to say.

"So, you think I should use the tournament as a stepping stone to restore my reputation?"

"You got it," May said with a smile.

"Yeah. It may be a good idea. But, who wants to partner with me? 'The Most Violent Trainer Of All Time' I don't think anyone wants to partner with me," Brendan being pessimistic about the idea. However, the solution to the dilemma is right beside him.

"I'll be your partner,"

"WHAT?! Are you sure?"

"Of course. I may be a coordinator now, Brendan. But that doesn't mean that I had forgotten everything I had when I was a trainer," May states her case. Brendan doesn't see it.

"Yeah. But how long has it been? Two years?" Before Brendan could continue doubting May's abilities, she slammed her fist on the rock. This caught Brendan by surprise. Just like Brendan, May can be nasty when angry.

"Listen here. I know deep inside you want to restore your reputation. Don't bother hiding your needs inside, Birch. This is the chance you need. Don't push me away when I offer you my cooperation, Brendan. Like you said, no one wants to partner with you. Now, stop being stubborn and accept my OFFER!" May sternly explained to Brendan about her feelings right now. Brendan looked away from May before giving his response.

"But, why you?"

"Because you need someone to control your temper. The only people that knows how is our families and myself,"

Brendan thought about it before he flashed a smirk.

"You know something, May. You're right. This is the big chance I need. I will shut those critics up if it's the last thing I do,'"Brendan suddenly had his confidence back.

"That's the Brendan I know,"

"Yeah. But, we can't train right now. The sun is setting,"

May looks confused before she looked at the horizon to understand what Brendan was talking about. The rays radiating from the sun illuminating bright orange lights towards May's and Brendan's faces.

"You're right. We should probably get inside,"

"You can share a room with me. I have an extra bed in my room at the PC," Brendan offers May to live in the same room with him, in which she did.

"Thanks, Brendan,"

But before they leave the area…

"May?"

"Yes, Brendan?"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Sandgem Town, Sinnoh, 11 a.m.

In front of a house in Twinleaf Town, a boy wearing a red beret with a blue Pokeball symbol, black shirt with a grey letter V and white sleeves, blue jeans and red shoes is nervously looking at the paper. He has been looking for a partner for the double battle tournament that Roark told him about when he was in Oreburgh City. However, all the people he could think of is either unavailable or just not interested. The only choice he has right now is the only friend he had that comes from Twinleaf.

"Here goes nothing," He gained enough courage to ring the doorbell. Moments later, someone opened the door. A woman who looked into her mid-30's with her blue hair shaped like a dome with red hair clips helping to maintain its shape.

"Oh, Lucas. What a pleasant surprise. Are you here to see Dawn?"

"Yes, Johanna. Is she here?" Lucas hopes she is here because she is the only option left.

"Of course. She's upstairs in her room. Do you want me to call her down?"

'Uh, no. I want to surprise her. Besides, there is something I need to talk to her privately,' Lucas explained his reasons.

"Go right ahead. I'll make something for you,"

Lucas enters the house and goes up the stairs. There, he notices the Dawn's room door ajar. He decides to come in without knocking. Once inside he sees someone leaning on the windowsill. She has a long blue hair tied up with yellow hair clips, with a black pink dress over her white spaghetti-strap top, and black socks. Lucas decides to become devious by sneaking up on her. However, he tripped over one of Dawn's boots lying around the floor. He let out a yelp which has alerted Dawn. She turned around and sees Lucas lying down on the floor face first. Dawn flashed a smirk as she walks towards him.

"Nice try, Lucas,"

'Unnnggghh,'

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at Lucas' misfortune. She helps him up.

'So, what are doing here?'

"Well, I've come to ask you something. Though I doubt you'll agree considering everyone else turned me down," Lucas sighed recalling the frustrated efforts of asking people to be his partner.

"So, what is it?"

Lucas tells Dawn about the doubles tournament held in the Unova region. He has Roark's approval as long as he has a partner. But, he doesn't have one. Dawn knows what Lucas is going to ask her.

"So, you want me to be your partner for the tournament?"

"Yeah. Will you?"

Dawn feels reluctant because she is more than a coordinator than a battler. Lucas saw the hesitant look. He decides to leave before he gets further disappointed.

"So, it's a no, then? I thought as much. Sorry for wasting your time," Lucas puts on his beret and goes to the door while looking down depressed. But, he is stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. He looks at the hand to see it belongs to Dawn.

"You should've come to me first, Lucas. Of course I will be your partner,"

'Wait, so it's a yes?' Lucas looks at Dawn with surprise

"Yeah. I know both of us can surprise everyone and show that Sinnoh is the best region there is. So come on, Lucas. We can do it," Dawn passes her motivation to Lucas, who now has a relieved smile.

"Yeah. Yes we can. And Dawn?"

"Yes?"

Lucas suddenly hugs Dawn, being unaware of his actions. This caused Dawn to blush.

"Thank you, Dawn,"

"Anytime, Lucas. There is no need to worry," Lucas heard that a line that he is familiar all to well.

"But, that is when I'm usually worry the most,'

'Who are you? My mom?" Dawn playfully punches Lucas on his shoulder. Lucas laughed.

"Oh, Lucas?" Dawn said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop hugging me now?"

Lucas doesn't know what Dawn is talking about until he realizes the position they are both in. He quickly let go and his face is now a shade of red in embarrassment and falls down on his bottom.

"Sorry about that, Dawn. I don't know what got into me,"

Dawn giggles as she enjoys seeing Lucas blushing.

"It's fine. You know, you look cute when you're like this," Dawn bends over to make sure both their face levels are the same. Lucas just groans.

"Thanks…"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Just in case anyone hasn't noticed, I've added some elements from the Pokemon anime. I hope you like it. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd prologue chapter now. Hope that you all like it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.

**Music Theater, Nimbasa City, Unova, 6 p.m.**

"CUT!" A middle aged man with a British accent shouting an order to a boy who has messy brunette hair, a light-blue hoodie jacket tied around his waist, wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers and red and black shoes. The boy seems frustrated while his Whimsicott looks at him concerned for its trainer.

"Hilbert, this is the seventh time that you didn't get it right. What is going on with you?"

"Sorry, director. My mind is not in the right place," Hilbert explained his reasons. But, the director is unsymphatetic.

'You better bloody get your mind in the right place. We only got six days to go before the opening day. I hope that you get it right for tomorrow's rehearsal before I hand your role to your understudy' the director not being too happy calls it a day. Hilbert leaves the stage in a huff. He unties his jacket and throws it on the floor in anger. Behind him, a girl with pink hair wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater with a white blouse over it picks up Hilbert's jacket and followed him.

Back with Hilbert, he slams the door shut in his dressing room. His mind muddled up on a certain topic. So muddled, that he couldn't even focus on the thing he is most passionate about which is musicals. He snapped back into reality when someone knocked on his door. With a sigh, he goes to it and opens it.

"What do you want, Yancy?"

"I came to give your jacket back," Yancy hands Hilbert his jacket, in which he snatched it.

"Thanks. Now can you please go?" Hilbert is about to close the door before Yancy stops him for doing so.

"You still got Hilda in your mind, didn't you?" Hilbert is annoyed at Yancy's persistence.

"Yeah. So? What is it to you?" Hilbert has slight anger in his tone.

"She will come back, Hilbert. If N came back, then she would as well," Hilbert didn't respond to Yancy. He looks down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hilbert. Bye," Yancy walks down the hallway as Hilbert closes the door. He sits down on a chair, looking himself at the mirror. He thought to himself for quite a while before putting on his jacket and recalling his Whimsicott as he leaves the theater. He only walked a few centimeters before someone jumped down from a lamppost in front of Hilbert with their back turned. They then look at him and points something at Hilbert's neck. Hilbert thought he is going to die. Thus, why he is closing his eyes. Until the mystery person spoke.

"Surprise,"

Hilbert opens his eyes and looks down only to see a bouquet of flowers presented to him. He looks at the person holding the flowers. She has her long brunette hair tied into a ponytail and for some reason, she is wearing all black.

'Hilda?'

"The very same," Hilda replied with a wink.

Hilbert is stunned. He didn't budge an inch because his friend who he hasn't seen in years stood before him. Hilda looks puzzled as she waves her hand in front of Hilbert's face.

"Hello? Earth to Hilbert?" Suddenly, Hilbert embraced the surprised Hilda.

"Where have you been? Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Wow. I didn't realize someone missed me this much," Hilda broke the hug to look at Hilbert's face to explain her whereabouts.

"To be honest, Hilbert, I've been here since N came back to Unova,"

"Wait… So you were in the region all this time?"

"Yeah. You should know by now. Remember the conversation we had while I was here in Nimbasa for the first time?" Hilbert recalls the chat. He remembers one highlight about Hilda's claims that she is a rookie ninja.

"Whoa. You mean what you said about being a ninja is not a joke?"

"Yeah. Everything I said is true," As if Hilbert couldn't get anymore surprised, he did. He looks at Hilda from top to bottom.

"That might explain the get-up you're wearing. Still, this is just too much to take, Hilda. Wow, you look great in that." Hilbert's mind is trying to comprehend the revelation. Hilda just giggles before she turned serious.

"Hilbert, there is a good reason why I'm back here. I overheard a conversation from N,"

"Why? What was he talking about?"

"He said that Ghetsis is plotting to take over Unova again. That is all I know. But, I'm pretty sure something on a big scale is going to take place," Hilbert looks horrified.

"Not again... But, do you have any leads?" Hilda got a good hunch.

"My guess is the special double tournament that they are targeting,"

"This is serious, Hilda. We got to alert someone,"

"There's one problem, Hilbert. I have no concrete leads. I only have one option left,"

"Which is?"

"I want you to compete the tournament with me," Hilbert has gotten even more amazed.

"What, why?"

"You're the only one I can trust,"

Despite the reason, Hilbert still points out some flaws.

"But, you haven't been seen for years now. How are you going to get one of the gym leaders to endorse?" Hilda has a counter-attack to Hilbert's question.

"That's because you are going to ask Elesa to do it,"

"WHAT?!' But, Hilda-" All of a sudden, Hilda grabs Hilbert's face with her hands.

"Listen, Hilbert. Please. The fate of Unova depends on this. I know you have a big musical production going on. But, the tournament is only next month. So, don't worry about time constraints. If Elesa asks who your partner is, just say you have one. Besides, I want to make my grand return in front of millions of people," Hilbert decides that it is futile to argue with Hilda further.

"All right. I'll do it. Besides, I want to spend time with you again," Hilbert reluctantly agrees.

"Thank you, Hilbert. We can train at Lostlorn Forest after your rehearsal. In the meantime, I'll see you tomorrow," Hilda throws a smoke bomb, blinding Hilbert in the process. Once the smoke subsides, Hilda is nowhere to be seen. Hilbert is now alone leaving to his thoughts. It isn't long before he went back into the theater to write something in his dressing room. After writing it, he places it under the director's office door. The letter can be summed up in one sentence:

'You can give the understudy my role,'

**Castelia City, Unova, Same Time**

A boy wearing a visor to hold his big hair up is riding on an elevator. He wears a blue business suit and a black tie and black slacks.

"Stupid gym leader meetings," the boy is referring to his position as Aspertia's co-gym leader along with his teacher, Cheren. Though he defeated the Pokemon League, he wants to be closer to his home. Because of Cheren's commitments as a school teacher, he needs to appoint a co-gym leader as a result, which is perfect for the boy.

The elevator opens. Nate steps out only to see the office is nearly empty. He walks around to see a rather curious machine. He leans to his right to find the 'on' button. The next thing he knows, the machine begins to suck his tie in along with him. As a result, he winds up being in a tug-o-war with the machine. Because of the ruckus, someone came out from their office and quickly turned the machine off. Nate felt the momentum of being tugged as he falls back with his legs sticking out. The figure looked down to see the boy.

"Now you know the meaning of the phrase 'Curiosity kills the Purrloin', Nate," the figure has both hands on her hips. She has her brunette hair tied into buns on each side of her head. She is wearing a black jacket, a white shirt and a long pink skirt and a visor similar to Nate's.

"Hi, Rosa," Nate still feeling the effects of the momentum. Rosa rolls her eyes as she pulls up Nate on his feet.

"So, what brings you here? You got a crime to report? Or, you done something idiotic again?" Rosa couldn't help but take a shot at Nate.

"That hurts, Rosa," Nate pouted

"But that is what everyone loves about you, Nate," Rosa giggled while saying that.

"So, what brings you here?" Rosa wants to know why Nate shows up in her office.

"It involves the special double battle tournament that is going to take place here," Rosa silences Nate for a while.

"Can I take a guess?"

"Uh… sure?" Nate is confused. He shouldn't be because well, Rosa likes to guess. That's her job of being a detective.

"Because you have been instilled as a co-gym leader, there are 9 leaders right now. As you are the most junior, you have to compete in the qualifying rounds with the partner of your choosing. You wanted to ask Hugh, but he is on holiday right now in Sinnoh with his family. So, you came to ask me to be your partner. Am I right?" Nate's eyes widen. How can she know all that just by looking at him?

"Did you get all that just by looking at me?"

"Yeah. All I need is the topic that we are going to talk about and 'Voíla'," Nate knows Rosa is a great detective. But, this has gone beyond his expectations.

"Are you Ok with this? I don't want to interfere your detective work," Nate now looking nervous.

"I'm Ok. I'll be your partner. I'll let someone else to take over for the time being," Rosa replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Rosa. This means a lot to me,"

"You're welcome. We need to train sooner or later. We can start tomorrow,"

"Why? Oh. OH! Right. Gotcha," Nate realizing why they have to start tomorrow because it is getting late. Rosa just facepalms.

"You want me to walk you home, Rosa?" Nate offers.

"I don't mind. Thanks, Nate,"

"You're welcome, Rosa,"

Little do they know, they will team up with 10 other people to save Unova and possibly the world from a full-blown crisis.

**Undisclosed Location, 9:30 p.m., 3 weeks later**

"Zinzolin, have you prepared everything?" a mysterious man said.

"Yes. Everything is prepared, but it remains to be seen whether he will agree to it," Zinzolin replied.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, follow the plan accordingly," the mysterious man replied back.

"Yes… Lord Ghetsis," With that, Zinzolin exits the room.

"I will have my revenge on not only you four but the whole Unova region," Ghetsis slams his fist on his table.

To Be Continued

* * *

**In case you are wondering, yes, I made Hilda a ninja, Hilbert a musical star, Nate an idiotic part-time gym leader and Rosa a detective. I'm aiming for different personalities for each hero/heroine, so something like a PokeSpecial-ish approach here. What do you think? Please rate and review.**

**P.S: I also fixed a few things on the first prologue chapter as well.**


End file.
